Why................................
by imitation L
Summary: Sakura and Li have been dating for a long time now. But, suddenly, Sakura found him kissing Meilin. Is he cheating on her. Or does he have another plan. Read and find out.


Title: Why?

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: I thought of this fic one boring afternoon at school with my friends. Akira and Devil Angel. Well, those are their pen names. Both of them are very talented. I wrote a poem on the end of this fic. I hope you like it. It's in Li 's P.O.V. The other small poems don't count. I wrote those over my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura. Are you going to join the poetry club after school?" Li asked.

"Why not. I don't have anything to do Thursday afternoons." Sakura waved and left.

Li 's P.O.V. 

Oh, Cherry Blossom, what a pretty name. Sakura 's even prettier.

"Hey, Li. Ready to go?" A voice interrupted.

"Oh, Meilin, it's you? Yeah. Let's go." 

Li glanced back at Sakura. But, she was already gone.

Flash Back.

  
"Sakura, would you go out with me?" Li asked with a blush.

"Okay." Sakura blushed back.

Li and Sakura have been going out for a long time. Almost a year!

Flash back ends.

Over at the park.

"Okay, Meilin I need to ask you a favor." Li said.

"Shoot." Meilin replied.

"Okay, every time I tried to kiss Sakura, I freak out a lot. So, maybe I could practice. You know." Li said.

"On me?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, please, just one." Li begged.

"Fine." Meilin smiled.

But, they didn't know Sakura was coming their way.

Li and Meilin moved closer and closer until their lips met. It was a short kiss, but they didn't know Sakura was there watching with her mouth hanging open.

Sakura just stood there looking so shocked. Li hadn't realize that she was there. Sakura start to cry and just ran away.

Right now at Madison's house.

"I can not believe he just kissed her like that. I don't even know Li any more." Sakura start to sob again.

" Oh, I am sorry Sakura, I couldn't believe he acturelly did that." Madison handed Sakura a tissue.

"It's okay, I guess." Sakura threw the tissue away.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? It's macaroni and cheese." Madison laughed.

"No, I better get home soon." Sakura stood up and walked away. 

Sakura didn't go home right after, she took a long walk in the park. She spotted Li and tried to walk away but too late.

"Sakura, Wait." Li called out.

Sakura just kept on walking.

"It's not what it seems." Li said.

Sakura just kept on walking.

"Just let me explain."

"Well, I don't even want to hear your voice. Li. Leave me alone." Sakura screamed with tears.

Sakura ran home quickly and didn't bother to eat dinner. She just ran up stairs to her room.

"Are you okay? Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, I get you some dessert." Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Thanks." Kero smiled.

Sakura stomped down stairs and saw the peach pie sitting on the table. She grabbed a plate and headed up stairs.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura replied.

"What ever." Tori said with a shrug.

Sakura headed up stairs almost dropping the peach pie.

" Here." Sakura handed Kero his dessert.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, I am positive."

Sakura lived through almost a week without seeing Li. She tried to avoid him any way.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Maybe I should start having a little fun again.

Next day at school.

"Good morning, students." Their teacher said.

"Good morning." The students replied.

"I have a surprise for you all." The teacher smiled.

All around Sakura kids start to whisper and giggle.

"What could it be?" Madison asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"Settle down kids." The teacher said.

All the students in the class were dead quiet.

"We have a new exchange students from America. Let's welcome Justin." The teacher said.

The door flung open. Their stood an American looking boy. He has shiny blond hair with the bluest eyes Sakura has ever saw.

"Welcome." The teacher said.

"Thank you." Justin smiled politely.

"Justin have come from The State of New York and the city of New York." The teacher explained.

"Where shall I be seated?" Justin asked.

"There is an empty desk in front of Sakura." The teacher pointed.

Justin walked over to his new desk and put his books down.

"Hi, I am Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Hi." Justin replied.

"Okay, would every one open their books to page 89……………."

Recess has come.

"Hey, Justin. I'll show you around the school." Sakura said.

"Okay." Justin smiled.

Sakura and Justin walked all around the school laughing and talking. But, they didn't know Li was secretly watching their every move.

"You're really nice. Sakura." Justin said.

"Thanks." Sakura start to blush.

Li 's P.O.V.

Sakura only blush like that around me.

"I'll give you a call sometimes." Justin said.

"Okay, and maybe we could go have ice-cream sometimes too." Sakura said.

The big question popped up." Like a date?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, why not." Sakura smiled.

Li 's P.O.V.

Sakura's going out with that new kid? She's my girl friend.

"Well, class is starting. See you at lunch." Sakura smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Sakura is really nice. I think I am gonna like here." Justin said to himself.

Through the whole day. Li just kept thinking about Sakura. That how much he loved her. But, that one practice kiss ruined the whole thing.

Right after school.

"Hey, Sakura, want to go to the ice-cream parlor?" Li asked.

Sakura glanced up and ignored Li. _how dare he ask me to go to the ice-cream parlor with him? Sakura thought._

"Hey, Sakura, I am not very busy this afternoon. Want to go and get some ice-cream? Bring Madison too." Justin asked.

"Why not." Sakura said as loudly as she can. Just to make Li jealous

That afternoon, Sakura, Madison and Justin went out and grab some ice-cream cones.

"What flavor do you want?" Justin asked.

"Strawberry." Sakura giggled.

"Chocolate please." Madison added.

"Then, I'll have double chunk chocolate chip." Justin smiled.

After they got their ice-cream. They went to the park.

"I am really glad that you moved here." Sakura said.

"Me too." Madison added.

"I am glad I moved here too." Justin replied.

"Today's Wednesday, right?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow it'll be the first session of the poetry club." Sakura added.

"You wanna come?" Madison asked.

"Okay." Justin smiled and starts to lick his cone again.

Next day afternoon.

"Come on. You guys. We'll be late. I don't want to be late for our first session." Sakura said.

"We're coming." Two people echoed.

Sakura, Madison and Justin got their notebooks and stuff and went straight to the activity room at their school. That's where the first session will be held.

"Ms. McKenzie. Are you the teacher for the poetry club?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, indeed." Ms. McKenzie smiled.

Sakura, Madison and Justin found seats by the window. Li sat with Meilin. He kept staring at the new kid.

"Okay, kids settle down. This session shall start soon." Ms. McKenzie said.

The noise level quieted down.

"Okay, My name is Ms. McKenzie. I will be your poetry teacher for the next month. Everyone shall choose a best poem they've written. And will be performed right here at the club." Ms. McKenzie said.

"Okay, I'll assign each student with a partner." Ms. McKenzie.

Li 's P.O.V.

Please, let me be with Sakura. Please, please, please.

"Okay, Li is with Madison. And Sakura is with Justin." Ms. McKenzie read out the last names.

"Even though every one has a partner. She or he will still have to perform a poem they've written by themselves. And off we go." Ms. McKenzie said with a smile.

" What kind of poem do you want to write?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know yet." Justin replied.

"I'll work on one and you'll work on one and later we can compare." Sakura suggested.

"Fine idea." Justin replied.

Sakura set off to work. After half an hour of hard work. This is what she wrote.

The flowers in the garden. 

The sun shines in the morning.

In the afternoon, the rain is pouring.

The flowers in the garden bloom wildly.

And I feel so happy.

By: Sakura

"This is a very good poem for your first try." A voice said over Sakura's shoulder.

"Uh, Ms. McKenzie. I didn't notice you there." Sakura smiled.

"Very good poem. Sakura." Ms. McKenzie said.

"Thanks." Sakura replied.

"What have you written? Justin." Ms. McKenzie asked.

"I've written something very simple, it's not really my best work. But, could just read it?" Justin asked.

Writer's block. By: Justin.

The pen in my hand

I couldn't think.

The paper on my desk.

I couldn't write.

The ink that's flowing.

Just like my imagination.

There was a smile that gave an idea.

I scribbled and scribbled.

And created a piece.

"I know this isn't very rhyme. But, I really like it." Justin glanced up.

"This is really good." Ms. McKenzie said.

"Thanks." Justin said.

"Okay, class. This session ends." Ms. McKenzie said.

The class gathered up their things and headed for the door.

"Sakura-" Li began.

"Come on, Madison, We can go and get some ice cream with Justin." Sakura smiled without even noticing Li is even there.

"Okay." Madison replied.

They didn't just get Ice cream. Sakura, Madison and Justin went to get pizza and then went to Sakura's house to watch a movie.

"So, what flavor pizza do you want?" Sakura asked covering the mouthpiece.

"Cheese." Justin said.

"Me too." Madison added.

"Okay, cheese it is.'' Sakura said.

After Sakura ordered the pizza. They got ready the popcorn and the movie.

"So, what do you guys want to see. Um, how about Kiki 's delivery service?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay, I love that movie." Madison said.

"Me too." Justin replied.

"Okay." Sakura plopped in the video and the movie began. Soon the pizza man came too.

"Pass me a slice." Madison said.

"Me too." Sakura exclaimed.

They finished the whole pizza pretty quick. The movie isn't even over yet.

****

A month later after all the sessions of the Poetry club ended.

"Okay class, tomorrow you will choose your favorite poem and perform it infront of your class." Ms. McKenzie said.

The whole class starts to whisper and giggle. Sakura got a perfect poem so did everyone else.

****

The next day…………………….

"Thank you. Madison, that was a beautiful poem. Next is Li Sayoron." Ms. McKenzie said.

"Thank you, Ms. McKenzie. I would like to delicate this poem to Sakura." Li said and began to recite his poem.

Why…………………………..

Why do you hate me

This is pointless can't you see

What have I done to you makes you so mad

Or in your heart are you really sad.

I am sorry for what I have done

Or does your heart weighs a ton

I want us to be friends and more

And please stop slamming your door.

As your life go through

Stop being so blue

My heart feels broken

But, your heart is already taken.

I love the way you smile

But, I am in denial

Please stop ignoring me

I am hurt can't you see.

For I am saying this

Because, you're worth all this

Can't you forgive me?

Please, Please, Please.

"Thank you. Li. That was a lovely poem." Ms. McKenzie said.

Next day……….

"Li, what does that poem really mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just let me explain okay." Li said.

"Fine." Sakura said.

"I was practicing with Meilin. Every time, I wanted to kiss you, but, I completely freak out. So….." Li said.

"Oh, Li. I am so sorry." Sakura hugged Li so tight.

"What about Justin?" Li asked.

"Oh, we're just friends. We never been on a date yet." Sakura giggled.

"Good." Li replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think. Very sappy hey? Well, I think this is pretty good. I never written a story without lots of confusing parts. Yea S+S forever.


End file.
